


Summoning Tentacle Baby

by Areeta9



Series: Violet: Master of Chaldea [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fate, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areeta9/pseuds/Areeta9
Summary: A recollection of Chaldea's final master trying to summon Abigail Williams
Series: Violet: Master of Chaldea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Summoning Tentacle Baby

“I’ve got 290 Quartz and 6 tickets. It’s go time!” 

The Master of Chaldea clapped her hands together and grit her teeth in determination.

“3 months. I’m surprised you’ve been able to resist for so long,” commented Da Vinci as the staff members around her prepared for the summoning ritual.

“The pull of the Gacha is strong, but I am stronger,” the master replied. “It was tough though. I nearly broke when we discovered the Shimousa singularity and found so many new servants; the November rate-ups were absolutely brutal. Then, merely days away, I almost, ALMOST blew my load on Caster of Oceanos. But now, today is the day.”

“Yes senpai, today is the day. Merlin-san may have not come in September but I’m sure you’ll get the servant you are looking for this time!” said Mash, the master’s favorite eggplant, best kohai, and biggest cheerleader.

“It’s quite odd though that the Throne of Heroes has a spirit with a class like this,” said Da Vinci as she leaned over a staff member’s should to look at the data on their screen. “To think there was such a class as Foreigner.”

“Well, there is also Alter Egos and Mooncancers. Me being a Shielder is a bit out of the norm too,” admitted Mash.

“Ugh, don’t remind me about Mooncancers. I missed my chance at summoning one because we had to resolve the Camelot and Babylonia singularities” replied the Master with a sigh.

“Senpai, I think preventing the incineration of humanity was way more important than gaining a servant of a rare class.”

“You’re right. But that doesn’t change the fact that I missed out! And God knows when’s the next time we’ll get a chance to contract a Mooncancer! I would have died in Shinjuku if it weren’t for the BB from a different dimension! But that doesn’t matter now! I’ve saved up all my quartz for this! It’s time to roll the Gacha!”

The master pointed towards the summoning circle in one hand and 30 of the quartz behind her disappeared as the summoning circle began to glow and the light around it began to spin.

She gulped. She didn’t know whether or not she’d be able to summon the servant she was looking for. According to the staff members, the servant was extremely rare. Summoning them would in part rely on her personal affinity for them. Rarer servants tended to be a lot pickier about their masters than lower rarity servants. She thought of the five-stars who had answered her call.

Arturia: King of Knights  
Scheherezade: Teller of A Thousand and One Tales  
Tamamo-no-Mae: One of the Three Great Japanese Demons   
Moriarty: The Napolean of Crime  
Sherlock Holmes: The World’s Greatest Detective

It boggled her mind how she somehow had an affinity for both Sherlock Holmes AND his rival. What did that say about her nature as a person? Was she deceptive and scheming underneath the surface? Was she somewhat cold and calculating?

“Senpai! Someone’s coming through!”

The master snapped back to attention. There were already a bunch of craft essences before her. There were gold sparks, her heart began to race.

A boy, younger than her with long, red-orange hair.

“Servant, Saber. I am the Great King of Kosala, Rama.” The boy gave a confident smile. “It’s okay, leave everything to me!”

The master looked at him in surprise. She hadn’t seen Rama in since the America singularity. She had contemplated summoning him using the guaranteed summon ticket that Da Vinci had given her a few months earlier but had to pass him up in favor of Heracles.

“Huh! Welcome, Rama!” she held out her hand to him. “Good to have you!” He shook her hand and she nodded towards some seats behind the staff computors. “Do you mind taking a seat? I still have some summoning to do”

He nodded his head and sat down.

The summoning continued. More CEs came out.

“We’ve got gold sparks!” called out one of the staff members.

The master waited in anticipation, only to feel a pang of disappointment. The saint graph is for a caster, but she is quick to wipe the frown off of her face. She should be grateful someone is coming period.

A skimpily-clad mage with brown skin and fluffy ears and tail appeared

“Hellooo, I’m here! Just call me Caster of Midrash for now. I’ll be a big help!”

The master smiled and offered her hand like before. “Thank you for coming Miss...Midrash! Please, have a seat!”

Though she was smiling, the master was getting worried now. The craft essences she was getting were high quality and the servants so far no less so, but her luck would only allow so much. The more good servants she got but was not aiming for, the less likely she would get the one she wanted.

“Hit me!” she called out to the staff members. The summoning system started up again.

CEs, some copies of low rarity servants that already had max noble phantasms, she pushed them all to the side until finally, there was another gold saint graph. She held her breath, but the graph was for a super rare assassin class servant.

Who was it? In her pursuit of the Foreigner, she had missed every rate up that had the possibility of giving her a rare assassin. She even passed up King Hassan!

Out of the summoning circled stepped a bespectacled Asian girl in a pink bat hood. She sheepishly looked around.

“Ah!” the master pointed. “Osakabehime!”

“Uh...um? Yes, yes, I’m Osakabehime, Assassin. I’ve showed up. So...um, can I go home now?” she asked.

“No!” the master shouted.

“I can’t? Fiiine…” she grumbled ,adjusting her glasses and looking past the master to the other servants waiting behind her.

“Violet, would you like to continue summoning? You have 110 saint quartz left,” asked Da Vinci.

“I would have more if you weren’t so stingy with giving them to me!” Violet quipped over her shoulder.

“But Violet, we wouldn’t want to spoil you would we?” replied Da Vinci with a smile. “Do you want to continue?” she said sweetly.

“No. This is good for today! I’m going to show Rama, Osakabehime, and Ms. Midrash around and get them settled in!”

With the appearance of Osakabehime, she definitely used up her luck for the day.

“Come on,” she said, nodding towards the door. The for of them exited the summoning room as the staff members shut down the system and gathered the new CEs.

…………………

Violet bit into her breakfast bar as she strode purposefully towards the summoning room. It was early in the morning, but many of the staff members would have already gathered there, for she had asked them to. The Foreigner was still within the summoning pool, but who knew for how long that would be. She needed to act fast.

She stepped into the summoning room. 

“Good morning,” she said with a quick wave to the staff members.

A chorus of tired greetings answered her in return.

“Where’s Da Vinci?” asked the master.

“Da Vinci had some administrative duties to work on. She said to start the summoning without her,” replied a staff member.

“And Mash?”

“Medical checkup,” replied another staff member.

The master nodded in understanding. “Let’s get this show started then.”

The first two summons were uneventful. Aside from CEs, the only good thing gained was Inshun’s Noble Phantasm going up to level 4. The third set of summons brought Heracles’ Noble Phantasm level to 2. These were overall, good things, but Violet couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Maybe she had used up all her luck the previous day.

“We’ve got gold!”

Anticipation.

“The Saint Graph is for a Caster!”

Disappointment, but a smile maintained nonetheless.

She saw a familiar pair of jackal ears and heard a familiar voice.  
“Servant, Caster. Reincarnation of the Sky God Horus, I, Nitocris have answered your summons.”

Before the master could say anything in greeting, Nitocris continued her spiel.

“As you can see, I am a pharaoh, but vastly inexperienced. Thus, for now, I shall accept you as my ally. However, I have one thing to say. Bow your head. You’re being disrespectful!” she said haughtily.

“Uh, yeah, nice to see you again, Nito,” said Violet.

“Nito!” she shouted in indignation. “I may be inexperienced but I am still a Pharoah! How dare you refer to me with such familiarity!”

“Ah! Sorry, sorry! Nitocris” said the master, giving the caster a few quick bows of the head. “Please have a seat, the staff members and I are not done summoning yet.”

Nitocris stepped out of the circle and took a seat. 

The master keeps summoning until there is only 26 saint quartz in her position. Not enough for another 10x summon. She pushes her bangs back and sighs in frustration. At this point, even the other staff members are feeling a little frustrated. They may have gained a good amount of strong servants, but falling short of their goal was still a low blow for them.

“Guys, take a break!”

“Calling it a day, Violet?” asked a staff member.

Violet pierced her lips. “Not yet. I’ll be right back.” Violet hurriedly left the summoning room, leaving Nitocris.

“Um, may I ask, who is she trying to summon?” asked Nitocris to a nearby staff member.

“Us staff members found a Foreigner within the throne of heroes three months ago. We don’t know their name, but Violet has been saving quartz to summon them since them,” replied a female staff member.

“Foreigner? I’ve never heard of that class...”

“It’s a special name Chaldea gave to this new entity. Its saint graph is nothing like any other servants we have summoned. Such a heroic spirit could be key to repairing the rest of the pseudo-singularities.”

“Oh…” Nitocris shifted uncomfortably in her seat. If they were trying to summon someone as important as that, maybe she should have not answered the summon and gave the other servant a chance to come through instead. 

The staff member noticed her expression and gave her a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, Your Highness, we and the master are happy to have you! A servant coming here is never a mistake!” she added as if she could read Nitocris’s mind.

“Ah, thank you,” said Nitocris with a small smile.

“You know you were one of the servants Violet was losing sleep over a couple months ago?” the woman continued, taking a seat next to Nitocris.

“Eh?”

“Yep! She was a mess. Da Vinci gave her a guaranteed summon ticket and she just couldn’t choose! It was between you, Rama, and Heracles! One of the strategists managed to convince her to summon Heracles. She was so torn! But she had summoned your summer version already…”

“She summoned my what?”

“OKAY, EVERYBODY! Let’s give it five more pulls!” said Violet, rushing into the summoning chamber with five summoning tickets in hand.

“Oops, gotta go.” The female staff member gave a wave to Nitocris and rushed back to her station.

Violet stood in front of the summoning circle with golden tickets in hand. She was lucky that she had just enough mana prisms to buy them from Da Vinci’s shop. She takes a deep breath of air and starts murmuring a prayer. It may have been silly to pray for something as simple as the appearance of a certain servant after getting so many good ones, but she was told to pray for everything.

The first ticket summons a bowl of Mapo Tofu. Somehow, in her head, she hears a priest mocking her. She uses the next ticket. It’s another craft essence. 

She uses the 3rd ticket. There are gold sparks…

“This saint graph…” gasped a staff member in disbelief.

Nitocris leaned forward in curiosity.

The sparks disappeared, and standing in the circle was a little blond girl with a teddy bear.

“The Foreigner!” someone exclaims.

“Hello! I'm Abigail...Abigail Williams,” she said shyly. “I am a For...Foreigner…” The girl looked at Violet. “And you're my Master? You can call me Abby for short if you like. I'm sure we'll be good friends.”

Violet looked at the girl, frozen in surprise.

“Um…” Abigail shifted uncomfortably.

“Baby…”

“Huh?” 

“BABY! Precious child!” the Master of Chaldea shouted.

Before Abby could react, she was swept up into the master’s arms and raised off of her feet. The master twirls around in joy. Abby is confused but doesn’t resist.

“Someone! Anyone! Get Osakabehime, Midrash Caster, and Rama! Gather the rest of the servants! Nito! You come too! The kitchen staff must be ready by now! A Welcome Party! Five new servants! This girl! She’s adorable! We must celebrate!”

“Uh, please put me down,” said Abigail.

The master sets her down. “Sorry about that. I’m just so happy you came!” She held out her hand. “Welcome to Chaldea!”


End file.
